Arranged Love
by OureSnow
Summary: From fulfilling this wish of his father as a responsible son to accepting it as a matter of his honor, Noctis found himself getting entangled in the net of relations, emotions, feelings, decisions and love. He loved Luna, he knew that too well but still, why does his heart skip a beat looking at her. It wasn't anything more than an arranged marriage. right?
1. Chapter 1

****Arrange Marriage****

 **DISCLAIMER: I do not own Final Fantasy XV or any of it's characters except my OC! They belong to their respective owners.**

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

 **I Made A Promise**

* * *

Noctis Lucis Caelum, cursed this very day of his life that he fell into one of father's traps once again. Well, as long as the traps were set up just to bring him

home, he was fine. But when the traps were set up to thrust some decisions upon him that were his to make, revolving around his own life, it became hard to

resist. It became irresistible to hold back him back when his father demanded something Noctis wasn't even ready for. He was sick, more likely, breathing his

last breath when he grabbed Noctis's hand.

"Dad…" Noctis spoke, holding onto his hand firmly. He couldn't bring himself to look at his father. He would not be able to hold back his tears.

"Just look at you, you're a grown man. I wish I could have been there to see you grow up."

Noctis smiled, nodding while still looking away. This was getting harder by minute.

"I had never been there for you, have I?"

"Dad…"

Noctis gathered enough courage and looked him.

"You've always been where you should have been. In here."

He rested his hand at his chest, feeling the beats of his heart. It was skipping beats every time Regis looked him in the eyes.

"I don't know how long do I have."

"You have long, long way to go." Noctis smiled, pulling his hand closer and kissed it, resting his cheek on it.

"I can't leave you like this, all alone." Regis whispered, holding onto his hand firmly.

"Dad, you're gonna be fine."

"I want to do something for you. Something that I should have done a long time ago…"

He started coughing, his hand shaking in Noctis's.

"Dad, just try and rest." Noctis suggested.

Regis shook his head, trying to sit up, holding onto Noctis for support.

"Noctis, listen to me very carefully."

He began, his breath hasty, his hands trembling and his words forcing themselves out of his mouth.

" I want to give you something. Would you accept it?"

"Dad, I am telling you. If it's a promise to start eating vegetables then no, I can't."

Regis laughed, shaking his head faintly only to start coughing again

"Shhh."

Noctis caressed his hand in his own. He looked up to see Regis gesturing. He would hear him whisper something.

Noctis turned to look behind and found a girl, walking closer to them. He looked back at his father who only smiled at her.

"Sit."

Regis demanded and the girl sat beside him, by the other side.

Noctis watched quietly, utterly confused, more worried about his father then whatever on Earth was happening at the moment as his father grabbed the girl's

hand and brought it closer to Noctis's in his own. Regis placed her hand on top of Noctis's and held their joined hands in his both before looking up at his son.

"I know you're not ready for this, but I have seen the world more than enough. "

Noctis was getting this weird feeling. Like something tugging at his heart. He could stare for the answers in his father's eyes.

"No one stands beside you, everyone stands behind you so when the time comes, it's always you in front to endure the pain and face whatever lies ahead."

Regis continued.

"I am doing this because I want someone to stand beside you, not behind you so you could walk together, share the pain and face everything equally."

Regis looked at the girl who just stared at the King blankly. She didn't even blink.

Suddenly, this intense silence was starting to fill the room, blocking the way of the air. Noctis felt his heart sink in his chest.

"Noct…"

Noctis looked at his father who sounded and looked serious.

"I want you to marry her."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Wait, Dad. What are you saying?" the young prince protested, in a low tone.

"I have thought for a very long time and very carefully have I made this decision. I can't allow you to draw back."

"But Dad I ca-"

"Promise me."

Noctis looked away, biting his lip. What else is there left to say? He can't possibly oppose his father, especially in state like this.

"Noctis, promise me."

Noctis shook his head, looking at his hand in the girl's.

What's there to say?

"I…"

Regis stared at him blankly.

"I ….I promise."

* * *

Noctis paced around the hall, anxiously waiting for the door of his father's room to open. Prompto was there, leaned against the wall beside the door, eyeing

the young man. Noctis found the only thing disturbing was _the girl._ She stood there silently, along with her mother as what Noctis knew about her, waiting for

the door to open too.

 _"I promise"_

Noctis shook his head, sighing. He tugged onto his hair, disappointment piercing through his heart. He felt his heart weighing a ton already. _  
_

Finally, the door opened and the doctor came out. He walked to the Prince and stared at him for a brief second with this intense expression.

"What? What happened? Is he alright?"

Noctis asked, trying to look past the doctor's shoulder. Much to his content, a wide smile spread across the doctor's face.

"Nothing to worry about, Sir. His Majesty is getting better. I never expected something like that would happen. He's recovering and I assure you, he'll be

walking again by the next week.

Noctis felt his heart lightened and he smiled, turning away from the doctor and everyone else, he held his face in his hand. He felt like crying.

"Can I see him?"

the doctor nodded before leaving.

"Noctis…"

Regis spoke, a genuine smile draped over his lips as he saw his son strolling into the room.

He sat beside him and grabbed his hand in his own before looking up at him, with a faint smile.

"Dad?"

Regis smiled, nodding.

"Don't leave me."

Noctis whispered, holding onto his hand firmly and looked away biting his lip.

"Noct."

Regis raised his hand from his own and cupped the side of his face.

"My Noct."

He smiled. Noctis did too.

"Dad, Can I…"

 _"Should I ask? Is this a right time?"_

"Dad, I want to…"

He bit his lip, trying harder.

"What is it, Noct?"

Regis asked, starting to get tensed. Noctis couldn't bring himself to let a word out of his mouth.

"Leave us."

Regis raised his hand up and gestured. In the few moments, the room was empty.

"What is it, Noct?"

He leaned in closer and watched Noctis closely. Noctis shook his head, looking down.

"Noct, tell me."

Noctis bit his lip and looked up.

"Is it about the promise?"

Regis asked. Noctis felt his eyes starting to get puffy. Regis could clearly see tears starting from within them.

"Is it, Noct?"

His voice was firm and so was the expression. Noctis started at him in the eyes blankly before nodding.

"It is."

* * *

Prompto kept throwing a rubber ball on the wall in front, only to find it bounce back to him, in his hand.

He stretched out, yawning and looked over, the door was still closed. He looked down at the watch. An hour had passed by and still no sound from within.

"Are these doors like soundproof?"

Prompto mumbled to himself before the door opened, the light spreading onto the floor and a shadow approaching from within, getting bigger and bigger and

Noctis appeared. He closed the door and quietly began to walk away. Prompto looked at the door then back at him and ran behind him.

"Hey!"

He reached the prince and placed a hand on his shoulder, holding his stomach as he panted.

"What-what happened to the promise? Marriage cancelled?"

Noctis didn't move. Prompto stood up still and came in front. Noctis's expression dropped, sulking.

"What happened? Didn't you say you were gonna get this cancelled? Did you get it? Cancelled?"

Noctis shook his head.

"Confirmed."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.  
 _"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT?!"_

* * *

 **Author's note:  
**

 **thanks to everyone who took time and read this. It's my first time to attempt these characters. Hope you enjoy it~ ^^  
**

 **R &R**

 **Have a nice day~**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

 **My Wife, My Rules**

* * *

"Confirmed?!"

"Yeah?"

"But! But! How?!

Noctis sighed and threw himself on the bed.

"I just…couldn't. I promised."

He sighed, shaking his head and began to walk again.

"I can't do this, Prompto. I just can't."

* * *

Noctis was lying on his bed, rolled onto his side, facing the wall. He stared

the hand of the clock on his bedside table. Every click of the clock, every

beat of his heart. He couldn't just break the pattern. He couldn't make the

time so, nor could he stop his heart. He pondered over the thought again and again and again. Why did he have to do it? Anything but IT!

"Wait a minute!" Prompto snapped.

Noctis sighed, rolling his eyes.

"If we can't talk to your dad, we can talk to her dad!"

He suggested, his mouth wide open with a grin.

"No."

"Come on! Noct! Shouldn't you at least try?!"

"What's the honor in that?"

"What?!"

"I promised my father. If I try and break it, what's the dignity of a son in that?"

"I don't get it."

"As a Man, I can try but as a son, my heart wouldn't allow me."

"Hmmm….."

Prompto sank back in the chair, rolling his eyes.

"Bummer." He whined.

"No way out…"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Yes!"

Noctis jolted up on the bed, looking at the blonde.

"What?"

"Yes! Yes! Yes! I have a plan!"

Noctis sighed, palming his face.

"I can't understand your problem. It's my life. What's the point in you

trying?"

"Not me! You!"

Noctis sighed, looking at him.

"What is it?"

"Hm?" Prompto ginned.

"What's it?"

* * *

"Hey! Open this door, Goddamnit! I am warning you! If you didn't open the door! I am swear I am gonna break this door!"

She woke up, wide eyed, looking at the door suspiciously but the voice was more than familiar for her to recognize and she made her way

to the door, light on her feet.

She opened the door and watched the young prince and also her would be husband and his latchy friend, clinging to eachother as they

struggled to stand still,

with their cheeks flushed, their eyelids half closed and their breath wreaking of something awful, the only thing to came to her mind was

that they needed to

be sent back to their room or more likely helped back to their room.

She stepped back, Noctis raised a finger up in front of her face and scoffed.

"You…errr, what's your name?"

She opened her mouth to say something then closed it again. She didn't know what to say or to say anything at all.

"Ah forget it! Whatever your name is! I am here to talk to you! About our marriage! If you have any problem with that?"

the young prince wobbled onto the stairs, holding onto the door frame for support. She shook her head, refusing. It was dark to see her

face clearly.

"Oh, good! Then you mustn't have any objections with the way I live my life cuz in the next few hours you're gonna be the part of that

life too, right?"

She nodded, looking here and there out to find someone to call.

"Listen to me now! Since I am gonna be your husband, you have the right to know every single thing about me whether it be bad or

good, correct?"

She nodded again.

"Good, first things first! I drink! Just like now! I drink a lot! I drink everyday! Second thing! You have to change yourself! This…this...

being all simple! Wouldn't work! You have to be more stylized! And another thing! Get that?! If you don't get it, then don't marry m….who is this?"

Noctis's hangover was starting to lower down as another feminine figure, more like it was just outlined and not colored, came into view

even with his heavily blurry vision.

"Who's?" He asked, looking at Prompto who shrugged his shoulder.

"Who is it?" The other woman asked as she came into light. Prompto watched her, wide eyed, smitten by the beauty of the blonde hair

that danced and crushed against her cheeks as the cold air passed by.

"She's a beauty!" Prompto whispered to Noctis and started giggling, his face buried in Noctis's shoulder.

"Sister…It's…the prince." She replied, in a low tone and looked back at Noctis.

"What was he saying?" the blonde woman asked. Her sister shook her head and stepped back.

"I must say it's too cold to be standing here and having this type of discussion, Sire. Such beautiful thoughts about my sister you have, I

am flattered. I am sure she can never get anyone better than you. We'll thank you more properly for your gracious attempt in the

morning, Hmm? For now, just make sure you

reach the right room and rest well. Goodnight." with that, the blonde closed the door in Noctis and Prompto's face.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"WHAT?!"

Noctis grabbed Prompto's collar nearly hanging him with his hands.

"YOU! Because of you, My whole plan is ruined!"

"Well, how was I supposed to know that?!" Prompto managed to utter out.

"I've got another plan!"

"Forget it! I am going to do what I have to do." Noctis announced to the world before going back to his room.

* * *

Noctis looked at the audience in front of him. He was going to have a tough time making this debate. He sighed and looked up again.

Everyone was there. His father was there. Her father was there. Her sister was there. Her brother in law was there. Just the four felt like

four hundred. The silence was deadly until Regis spoke.

"My son here, as your son and brother in law, has a proposal to make. I wouldn't term it a condition as you know we all are in no state to

fulfill any of that. Well then, Noctis?" Noctis's chest expanded as he stood still and began :

"When I came here, my father…"

He looked at Regis instantly looking away biting his lip.

"My father was in no state to be left alone so…I said I'd not leave. But now that he's recovering and getting healthier, I thought maybe I

needed to mind my own business too. I am not saying that I need to stay away from the castle or anyone of you. It's just…" He sighed and looked up.

"Something's are there that I need to finish and till then, I'd have to stay out there and now that I am getting married to you daughter

and sister, I thought she'd have to come too."

He watched the girls' sister and her husband exchange a few glances to their father. The old man's shoulders had tensed up.

"I didn't know how that would make you feel if I just DID that. I thought maybe letting you know…would be better?" Wow, that was so

simple.

"I wouldn't mind it."

The elder sister spoke, looking at her husband who also nodded before looking at Noctis with a smile. Noctis smiled back faintly. Everyone

now was waiting for the bride's father's answer. Noctis felt guilty for making the poor old man have such a hard time but for his own life,

it was worth a try, wasn't it?

"I…" the father began. Noctis' heart skipped a beat. This is it! This is it!

"I…"

Yes! Yes! Say that you have a problem! Say that you can't let your daughter stay away from you! Anything! Just say!

"I don't mind."

"WHAT?"

"At all."

Wait, No! this can't be happening! No, no, NONONONONONONNONOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **Hello everyone~ ^^ thanks for all the love and support! hope you're having a nice day~  
**

 **R &R**


	3. Chapter 3

"Yes. That is the only thing I am asking for. Besides, she's going to be my wife. So wherever I go, she goes with me."

Noctis was firm about his decision and wouldn't change it any cost, this time. Not even his father would make him change his mind. He made a mental note to

himself and maintained the calm expression on his face even amid the glares and suspicious looks the bride side was giving him.

"Well, that is the least you could ask." Regis replied as he stood up from his chair and walked over to him. Noctis was sure he would listen and of course, why

wouldn't he? He's not asking for anything big? Is he?

"We're all just a bit startled to hear this. Weren't you the one saying you're moving back in here?"

Noctis's eyes widened as the memory hit him. Coming back from the walk, seeing Ignis sulking, hearing about his father, calling him, coming back to the palace,

mental breakdown and then the promises and all. He smiled faintly, now he was nervous.

"If that's what you want, I wouldn't mind."

Much to Noctis's surprise, Regis smiled while cupping his face gently with his hand.

"She's yours. You can take her anywhere." He added, smiling along as he went back to his spot. Noctis turned around so no one would see him and grinned to

himself. He cleared his throat and turned back, facing the family with the same calm expression. He watched quietly as Regis called the girl's father and spoke

with him, while the blonde woman flashed disturbed looks to Noctis.

* * *

After half an hour of intense discussion between the fathers and deadly glares from the third party, Noctis finally had his condition accepted.

He bowed with respect to everyone before slipping out of the room, in the hall. Closing the door with a sigh of relieve, he took a step back and literally jumped,

his fists up in the air.

"Noct? What are you doing?" Pronto asked, dragging himself forcefully to the former and leaned against the wall.

"Nothing. I am 'just' getting married." Noctis replied with a smirk and started walking away.

"HUH?!" Pronto's eyes widened, he leaned over and looked at the Prince who was unusually happy for some reason. He'd never see him contended to the limit

of expressing it physically. Noctis was literally jumping around all the way to his room.

He didn't know how to put his content in words. He just wanted to get back to his apartment and sleep, so he could just wake up and feel that it was a

horrible nightmare.

* * *

Later that day, Prompto kept strolling around, looking for Noctis everywhere but he didn't seem to catch even a glimpse of his rave headed friend.

"Man….this sucks! What am I supposed to do without him?" He whined, crossing his arms. Just then he heard someone's footsteps. He listened closely when

the person started talking and upon figuring that the voice sounded familiar. Prompto looked around hastily, not finding a place to hide. He took a deep breath

and jumped in the nearest bush, curled up into a ball.

"I myself didn't want him to stay. Something's going on around here and I don't think it's safe for Noctis to be around this time. I am glad that he made a

demand so fair and reasonable."

It was Regis, as far as Prompto could figure from the voice. He couldn't see due to the leaves in his face. He held back a sneeze as a leaf brushed against his

nose, nearly making him shake.

"But Sir…"

the voice sounded familiar but Prompto couldn't really remember the face.

"I don't think Prince Noctis is content about this marriage." He added. He sounded tensed, more like afraid. Prompto came to realize that the frightened,

hesitant person was none other than the bride's father. He remembered his tone from the hall, during the whole debate.

"Noctis has already agreed to it. What's the problem then? Is it your daughter?" Regis asked, though he didn't sound doubtful.

"No, Sir. She's fine with it. She says she'd try her best to reach your expectations."

"What's to worry then?"

Regis smiled, before starting to walk away. Prompto took a deep breath before rolling out of the bush. He stayed there, slouched onto his back staring at the

sky until the face so longed to be seen came into view.

"Where were you?" Noctis asked, bent down to look at the blonde's face closely.

"Were you drinking?" He asked again, rolling his eyes and turned to walk away. Prompto jumped up, following him.

"Hey, are you sure about this?" Prompto asked, still doubtful.

"Haven't I told the whole world already?" Noctis whined.

"No, I am just asking. What will happen to Luna?"

Noctis stopped, looking ahead blankly. The flowers were in full bloom, swinging here and there carried away the summer breeze. Flowers blooming to their time

are the most beautiful flowers to ever bloom. Because it's their time to bloom. It's their time to be beautiful. It was their time. It was...time.

"Everything's going to happen in its own time. For now, this marriage is happening because it's the time for it to happen."

With that, he walked away. Everything he said just passed upon Prompto's head.

"But it makes no sense! Noctis!" He strode towards him, trying to keep up with the latter's pace.

* * *

 **Author's Note:  
**

 **Hello everyone! ^^**

 **Hope you're enjoying the winter weather! thanks to all who took time to read this. I am sorry for making this chapter short because I didn't have much**

 **time to put some details. Hope you like it~**

 **R &R**

 **Have a Nice Day~**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 3**

 **'Just' Married**

"Well, this is as good as it's supposed to be." Noctis thought, looking at himself clad in a white suit (Armani you can imagine or whatever the type of clothes they wear to wed)

"Well?" Prompto mumbled, his head popping out from the creek of the door behind Noctis, his grin clearly visible in the mirror. Noctis turned around and spread

out his arm, looking at himself then back at Prompto.

"Come on! You look perfect!" He jumped in, landing in front of Noctis and held him by the shoulders.

"Come on, His Majesty is waiting for you!" Prompto slipped behind him and pushed him by his back, out of the room.

Noctis took a deep breath as he stepped out or more likely was made to step out.

"Wait a minute! Why am I being nervous?!" He thought to himself and reached up to touch his forehead. It was burning.

"Not! Can't be fever!" He hissed to himself, much to Prompto's surprise who noticed what was going on.

"Are you nervous?" Prompto teased with a devilish grin, leaning over by his shoulder to look at him.

"No, why would I be?" Noctis maintained his calm exposure and started walking ahead with Prompto following.

Noctis felt something flashy catch his eye through the hall and he looked out from one of the windows. Finally, the moment has come. Everyone was looking

their best, the whole garden was decorated with flowers and the chapel stood out from a far. It was garnered with white flowers and around it swung white

curtains.

"White…" Noctis thought. Everything felt so…light. He wasn't nervous. He wasn't tensed. He felt the disappointment fading away, the tug at his heart, the burden on his chest lightened, looking at the white.

"Noctis."  
He was drawn out of his thoughts, hearing the rather heavy voice and looked ahead. Regis walked over to him and looked at him from head to toe. Noctis

watched the older man's lips spread into a smile, a sincere, light hearted smile.

"What?" Noctis looked away, crossing his arms. He was blushing. Regis smiled even warmly and cupped the side of his face.

"Come. Everyone's waiting." He added before starting to walk with Noctis beside him. He looked at his father as he walked. For a moment there, his heart sank

in his chest. Regis's smile was…something never seen before. Noctis didn't remember smiling him that way. He looked down at his feet. He wasn't around that

much to watch it.

He felt weight on his shoulder and turned to see Prompto resting his hand on his shoulder, gesturing him with his head to ahead.

Noctis looked on his other side, Regis wasn't there. He looked straight ahead, there was the chapel. Everyone was on their seats already. In the front seats

were Ignis and the others. While on the other side were the bride's relatives.

With Prompto and Ignis by his sides, Noctis started walking ahead to the chapel. He felt his steps getting heavier every second, his heart sinking in his chest.

He looked at the crowd. Everyone was smiling at him. It was an occasion of happiness but he didn't feel like it. He knew even though he wouldn't let it happen

but at some point, his life was going to be changed after this very moment. He felt a lump in his throat as he made his way up the chapel and stood by the

side. He looked at the priest, who smiled at him. He looked down at Prompto who gave thumbs up before going to sit beside Ignis and the others.

The only one Noctis kept looking around for his father, King Regis who seemed to be nowhere. Noctis was starting to get frustrated. Even though he's a grown

man, he sometimes feels like a kid that tends to cling onto his father if anything is bothering him. He rolled his eyes, irritated by the chatter.

the whole chatter stopped and the sudden silence fell and Noctis looked back, to see Regis, along with his bride. What was HE doing there with her? Noctis

thought and for a moment, his eyes wandered over to his bride unwillingly. She was in the white as well. With her hair let down, the veil covering her face. She

was looking like the angel in his books that his mother used to read to him when he slept. He felt his heart sink again and instantly looked away from her, at

his father who smiled at him. Soon enough, he came face to face with his bride. the veil was slid off her face, revealing her face. Noctis felt his throat go dry. He

had never seen her so closely and from so close before. She didn't dare meet his eyes, kept her gaze down. She was shy! Soon the priest began the

procedure, saying the words that would tie them together for the rest of their lives. Noctis didn't care listening to the vows, nor did he plan to but since he had

to, he did. Now was the turn for the rings to be exchanged. He picked the ring and held his hand out to the bride. She stretched out her hand to him, when it

came in his own, a shudder ran down his spine. He steadily slipped in the finger on her finger, it looked perfect. Of course, he chose it. Why wouldn't it? Not just

hers but his own was perfect. Who would have chosen it? Noctis didn't have time to ponder over that. He couldn't keep himself from NOT looking at her. Noctis

hadn't noticed that it had been so long. Almost everything was coming to an end.

"Now, you may kiss the bride."

Noctis's eyes widened, his heart skipping a beat. He'd forgotten about that moment, completely. What could have been done? He was nervous, more like

tensed so seemed the bride though he was tensed and she was withdrawn. He had never known her. She had never known him and yet they were doing this.

Noctis felt a strong tug at his heart as he stepped forward. He stretched out his hands and held onto the bride's arm, gently and leaned in closer to her. He

closed his eyes and lowered his head, leaning in closer and closer and closer until he felt his lips pressing against hers. He was gentle and so was his kiss,

tender and light. He pulled away, slowly opening his eyes to see her. She was blushing; the pink trait on her cheeks was clearly visible due to the broad

daylight. She didn't dare look up at him. He was shaken out of the amusement hearing the loud claps and cheers. He looked around to see everyone smiling

their hearts out and the bride side, well, they were tearing up. Of course, they are the bride's side after all.

He rolled his eyes and looked at his father who gave him an assuring nod. Well, at least he trusted him to be a good husband. Noctis felt his chest widened as

faced his bride and grabbed her hand in his own.

"Great! You're married now! Congratz!"

He heard someone shout from the crowd and a faint grin spread onto his lips.

 _"Yes…'just' married."_

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **Hello everyone! Hope you're enjoying the lovely frosty winter! thank you for taking time**

 **and reading this. ^^**

 **Gonna update soon!**

 **R &R **

**Have A Nice Day~**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

 **My Job**

Prompto's eyes twitched, his mouth curled up in a frown so to hide the grit between his teeth. He leaned in closer to Noctis and hissed.

"What the heck? What's this reintroduction about? Doesn't everyone here know

you already?"

"I don't know. Why don't you try and ask Dad?" Noctis replied, rolling his eyes.

"Well, I don't know about you but I ain't staying here." With a faint growl, the blonde turned on his heels.

"Wait, Prompto!" Noctis called after him but the latter was faster than the speed

of his voice and took off.

He sighed, shaking his head and brought a forced smile on his face before looking ahead at the guests. He was afraid his neck would get stiff from nodding

so much. Just everything everyone says around can't be correct, right? Why on earth did he have to agree to all of that? He sighed, rolling his eyes as

another guests came forward to greet and bless them. Was their bloodline so damn long? He can't have so many many family

friends, can he? The young prince looked at his father who was wearing that never fading smile on his face. He sighed and turned back to the guests.

"Am I the only one having this feeling?" He reached for the blonde's shoulder, only to find it softer and easier to pull him

closer. He blinked.

 _"Well, I don't know about you but I ain't staying here."_

Noctis's memory stalled. If Prompto was gone…

His eyes widened. He slowly turned his head to look at the person standing by his side.

"Sorry!" He withdrew his hand and mumbled, clearing his throat.

"I didn't know you were still here."

She smiled at him, the sweetest of it. He rolled his eyes, his heart starting to sink again.

 _"Do I really have to pretend?"_ He thought and turned to look at her again. She smiled. She had been, ever since she entered the hall, ever since they stood

in front of each other, ever since his father brought her hand in his own

"Do you?" He whispered. Wasn't she pretending too? She…didn't look like so.

She smiled, at the 100th person ( as for Noctis thought) that came forward to greet the newlywed couple.

She smiled and smiled and smiled, it was unchanging. Her smile was…real, in a real way. Was that pretend too?

"Are you?"

She looked at him, their eyes meeting with an instance and parting away

instantly.

She wasn't pretending. Noctis was sure. She never was.

* * *

"I can't believe I am knocking on the door of my own bedroom." Noctis whined, looking around.

He raised his hand up on the door, aiming for a knock but unfortunately, the feeling of coming across his bride is just too unbearable and he withdrew his

hand.

"Why?" He tugged onto his hair, looking around helplessly and sighed, his arms flailing by sides.

"I got no choice. I got nothing." He managed to bring his hand up to the hard surface and lightly tapped.

"Maybe I should try harder?" He raised his hand up again until the door opened.

He instantly pulled his hand back, folding them behind his back and coughed.

She smiled at him. With a faint bow of her head, she stepped aside and let him in. He stole a glimpse before marching, straight to the window and started

staring out of it. She closed the door quietly and stood by it, looking at him.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Silence is Scary." Noctis mumbled.

She blinked. He turned his head to look at her. He couldn't see her face clearly, the only light lit on was of the lamp at the bedside table and she was standing far too away from it. He looked back out of the window, at the sky. It wasn't very beautiful. Not without the moon.

Moon…. Luna…

She bit her lip, looking down at her feet. She couldn't see them. Her skirt was very long to do so. She shook her head faintly to herself.

"Listen, Uh….."

 _"WHAT THE HECK?! I don't know her name! I DON'T KNOW HER NAME!"  
_

She raised her head up, looking at him. Noctis felt a prick on his beck. He bit his lip, his cheeks flushed.

 _"What do I do now? Should I ask? Wouldn't that be…odd? I mean, she's my WIFE now! We just got married a few hours ago and…wouldn't that sound too_

 _odd if I just ask her name out of the blue? Calm, Noctis…Calm!"_

He took a deep breath and looked at her. _  
_

"Come here."

She blushed. He couldn't see her face.

"Come." He insisted.

She gasped before turning on her heels. She stopped in front of him, at a few step distances. He stared at her for a brief moment. Her eyes are brown.

Noctis noticed, even in the dim light of the room, he could see that. Or maybe he saw JUST that. Would it matter?

"What's your name?"

She blinked. He blushed. She had been staring for too long. He looked away and crossed his arms.

"What is your NAME?"

She blinked again.

"I am asking you something." He mumbled, rolling his eyes.

She looked down before whispering

"Kaya."

He stared at her for a few moments and snapped:

"What does that even mean?"

She blinked, her eyes slightly widened.

"S-Sir?"

"Your name. What does that even mean?"

She looked down, blushing.

"I don't know. My sister says it means 'Pure' or 'Clean'."

He puckered his eyebrow. He had heard the name before. He just couldn't recall when.

"Sounds nice."

She looked up at him.

"Really. It has a nice ring to it." He tried to smile, but couldn't make it wide enough to see.

"So…you agreed to it?"

She blinked.

"You know…the moving to the city thing."

He added, shrugging his shoulders. It's hard to talk to her while she's looking!

She nodded.

"So, you're alright with it."

She nodded again.

"So you'll have to leave you parents and your sisters here, is that alright too?"

She nodded again.

"Stop that."

She blinked.

He nodded, pointing his head.

"This. Stop it."

She nodded before gasping. He widened his eyes, glaring.

She shook her head, with her hands on her mouth.

"Good." He mumbled before stretching his arms up and yawned.

He looked over at his bed.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _"_ _NO WAY!"  
_

He gulped before turning to look at her, worried. She blinked.

"Where are you going to s-sleep?" He managed to utter out, trying his best to keep a straight face.

She shrugged her shoulder with the innocent expression. Noctis's eyes twitched.

"Don't you have any objection that there's only ONE bed?" He pointed to the bed.

"And TWO of us?" He pointed to himself and then her.

She looked down, blushing. Noctis sighed and looked around. Much to his content, a couch lay deserted in the corner beside the door. He smiled to himself

before running over to the bed.

Kaya stared at him, watching quietly the weird wobbly steps of her husband as he struggled to pull the pillow down the bed. He grabbed the pillow and

pointed to the couch.

"I am going to hit the sack."

She looked over at the couch then back at him. He went over and slammed the pillow down.

"N-No." She mumbled, stepping closer to see him.

"What?" He asked, patting the pillow before sitting down.

"You can't sleep there." She replied.

"Why?"

"Because this is your room and your bed."

"So?"

"You should sleep on it."

He sighed.

"Listen, I am too tired to talk right now. Can we have this discussion tomorrow?"

She bit her lip, looking down.

"Good. Now get to the bed and try to sleep." With that, he rolled onto his side, with his back given to her.

"Goodnight."

She sighed, nodding and looked at the bed.

* * *

Noctis yawned, rolling onto his side. Much to his surprise, he couldn't feel the softness of his bed. He stretched his hand out and tried to pat, only to find his

hand brushing away the air. He stirred and moved, trying to feel his bed until landing on the floor with a loud thud.

"Ow…"

He squealed, sitting up and rubbed his side. He opened his eyes, the light pierced through them and he instantly raised his hand up in front of it.

"I think I have overslep-"

before he could finish the sentence, his gaze strode up to the bed in front. It was empty. He shrugged his shoulders and stood up. Much to his surprise, the

bed didn't have single wrinkle in it.

 _"Maybe she has woken up early and left?"_

He thought and sighed, turning over to the bathroom before his eyes caught something…white?

He whipped his hand into the direction the flash came from and found the girl. She was sleeping. He couldn't help but widen his eyes at the sudden confusing

scene. She was there. She was sleeping. But not on the bed. In a chair?

He walked a little closer and leaned in to see her closely. She WAS sleeping. She wasn't comfortable, as for Noctis thought. Her knees drawn up on the chair,

her hands wrapped around them. Was she sleeping there the whole time? He thought. She shivered faintly, opening her eyes.

"Hey, were you sleeping there the wh-"

Before he could finish, she jumped off the chair wobbling up to her feet.

She squealed, trying to adjust her clothes before looking up at him.

"What?"

He puckered his eyebrow. She shook her head and smiled, blushing.

"Good morning."

"Shut it. Were you sleeping there the whole night?"

He pointed to the chair. She looked at the chair then back at him and nodded. His eyes widened.

"What?! Why? Weren't you uncomfortable?"

She stepped back, bit startled.

"Why?" He demanded.

"Wasn't there a freaking huge bed?" He added. She nodded before looking up at him.

"You were sleeping so uncomfortably so how could I sleep comfortably?" She whispered, fiddling her fingers.

He just stared at her speechlessly. He didn't know what to say.

"I couldn't do that." She rubbed her arm, looking at him worried. He hasn't moved since.

"You don't need to worry about me, you know." Noctis brushed off with a gesture of hand and started walking back to the door.

"I-I am your wife."

He stopped.

"It's my job to worry."

He turned around and looked at her.

She smiled.

"For you."

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

thank you for all the love and support and once again, for reading this. Hope you enjoyed it. English isn't my native language but I try my best to put it to

my best. thanks again for reading. ^^

R&R

Have a nice day~


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note:**

Hi, everyone. I am really very sorry for this extremely delayed delay. Its been a year? yes. I am very sorry that I couldn't do this sooner. alot of things happened, mainly the cause of my absence were family issues, and my very beloved, depression. But I'll try to update my stories every week. And again, thanks to all of you who read my stories and still do. I hope to listen from you. for now I have brought you a pretty lengthy chapter because I wanted to add some details to the characters' behaviors and thoughts. I just have one last thing to say, they are both very confused. anyways, enjoy! O

 **Chapter 6**

 **XxX**

 **Trust**

"Never have I ever?" Noctis asked, yawning a bit.

the last few days of his life have been completely exhausting. the only thing He wanted to do right now was to curl up into his bed and sleep. but the thought that his life is not the same as before, just doesn't let him rest.

Prompto gave the most agreeing nod accompanied with a heart warming smile.

"It's a stupid game but it's really fun. I think we should play it." He suggested stretching some before looking at Noctis through the mirror. the prince rolled his eyes and relayed a faint groan.

"I don't like those sorts of dumb games." He replied with his utmost disappointing expression. Prompto could see it clearly in the mirror.

He wanted to scold some sense into his not so interested friend but he resisted.

Prompto was really upset. this marriage was just a disaster. neither Noctis nor Kaya had any sorts of interest in each other. they were two

different individuals whose point of views were far from similar. their way of thinking, their way of reacting to things was different.

Noctis might be thinking that getting married wouldn't have much of an impact on his life but Prompto could see it. and Noctis being ignorant of

those changes would only add to Kaya's difficulty. He did not want the poor girl to suffer. He would have to do something about this.

They have been in the car for like hours, thanks to the weather, the sky was cloudy and the atmosphere was freezing. they had to wind up the window glasses up but that was not helping much. Noctis realized that the girl had been silent since she seated in the car.

'Maybe she doesn't want to talk...?' He thought taking a moment and turned his head to glance back at his so called wife. she was staring out of the window. there was strange sort of content glistening on her face. but Noctis not having any experience with women ( because I made him a bit of OOC! ) had no idea if she was content or upset. He thought trying to engage a conversation with her would be a good idea. after all, she was in the same situation as the young prince himself. Couldn't she be upset about this? it was totally legal.

With that sympathetic thought,

Noctis shifted slightly so he could be close enough to listen to her. the prince's movements caught Kaya's attention and she looked at him.

"Umm... are you... are you Okay?" Noctis managed to say unable to look her straight in the eye so his eyes kept wandering towards the

sky visible through the window behind Kaya. She gave a slight nod and managed a smile before looking out of the window again.

This gave Noctis a moment to grasp the situation, she was nervous. She was leaving her everything behind, man. Her father, her sisters, her family, her once very content and happy life.

"Will you miss it?" Noctis blurted out as his thoughts took over his mind. Kaya turned to look at Noctis with a questioning expression. Noctis finally gathered enough courage to look up at Kaya.

"Your life. with your family. will you miss it?" He asked. Kaya was surprised to hear the question, specially because it was the first the

prince genuinely seemed to be worried. She looked down at her lap, hands clasped together as if she was holding something. Noctis' gaze travelled down to Kaya's hands as well.

"Who wouldn't?" She replied in a soft tone. She always spoke in a low tone, as if she would be punished if she voiced something out.

"In less than a week, my life changed completely... I never thought I would have to go away from my family.." She missed them. She would miss cooking alongside her sister and joking about their childhood. She would miss helping her father out in their garden, getting sweetly scolded for not doing things right. She would miss running around the house chasing after her little brother.

She held back a frown and looked up at Noctis with a weak smile. "But it's okay. I think I'll be okay." She managed to say before looking away.

that's when Noctis realized how selfish he had been all this time. He thought he was the only one suffering. Kaya looked down at her hands, empty hands. She was not upset because she was leaving behind her family. She was upset of not knowing whether Noctis would accept her as his family or not. She was not sure. She had agreed to marry Noctis because her father told her she would be happy with him. He would become her...family. but the way things were going, it did not seem like Noctis had the mutual thoughts.

Prompto knew right away what wad going on. He now felt even more sorry for Kaya. not that it was Noctis' fault but he could at least try to be responsible. He didn't understand why King Regis did this. Despite knowing that Noctis was not responsible for something so big.

Prompto could not see the purpose behind this. not yet. but he had a feeling that he soon will.

 **Later**...

"Alright. Here we go." Prompto yawned out stretching some before reaching for the last luggage bag and pulled it out of the car. the temperature had dropped incredibly fast and the air was just freezing.

"Damn... so cold." Noctis whined rubbing his arms to keep himself from freezing. Prompto grinned at Noctis to which the young prince responded with annoyed glare. Noctis' looked around, everything was dark, damp and cold.

"Its oddly cold!" Noctis scrunched up his nose as a gust of wind shook him up. it was windy enough for a storm. and Noctis did not like it.

Prompto was too much of brave to be shaken by this cold wind. Once the blonde finished unloading the luggage from car, he turned to

Noctis. "Where is Kaya?" He asked.

Noctis groaned looking around. 'Was she still in the car? or fell asleep?' He wondered bending over by the window and looked inside. Kaya had indeed fallen asleep.

the journey was quite long and for someone like Kaya who is not much of an outdoor person, it really was exhausting. Noctis had noticed at least that much about his wife in those few days. He straightened up and turned to give Prompto a knowing look. Prompto being as oblivious as always shrugged his shoulders and went back to take care of the luggage.

Noctis sighed, having decided to just go with flow. He took a deep breath and tapped on the window. There was one good plus bad thing about the girl. She was a light sleeper.

As expected, Kaya opened her eyes slightly and looked at Noctis, not really recognizing him at first. She shifted slightly and rubbed her eyes. for some reason, the movement there, just made him feel warm? Noctis instantly shook himself out of those irrelevant thoughts and tapped on the window again. Kaya opened the door slightly and stuck her head out. She looked around incase they have stopped in the middle because of the unbearable wind but upon seeing Prompto dragging the luggage towards the apartment complex ahead. She looked at Noctis while stepping out of the car.

"A-Are we there?" She asked wrapping her arms around herself and shivered. it was really cold. Noctis wondered if she would be able to withstand the weather here. since summer and winter both are destructive for health.

"Come on in, you'll catch a cold if you stay out any longer." Noctis insisted gesturing her to follow as he headed inside the complex. Kaya could not help it and walked with Noctis side by side.

Noctis took a very good look at Kaya, her lips were quivering, hands were shaking and steps were desperate. Prompto followed them at a few steps noticing the way Noctis's behaviour had changed, or more likely improved with Kaya.

Noctis kept a close watch on Kaya as they walked towards the elevator. He was afraid she might collapse if they stopped walking because cold seemed to have seeped into her bones. She clenched onto the fabric of the sleeves of her dress as they neared the elevator.

Noctis took the lead and opened the door so Kaya only had to walk inside. Noctis stood at a good distance from her but he was worried she might just drop. While he was debating whether to move closer or not, Prompto rushed into the elevator dragging along the bags. He was a panting mess, once the door closed he leaned against the wall trying to catch his breath.

"Damn it man, you... you did not even wait." He managed to say between gasps. Kaya smiled at him apologetically while Noctis rolled his eyes. Prompto noticed that they both seemed more comfortable around each other now. which was a good thing.

"Since I helped you carry all of this, you owe me a cup of coffee." Prompto said giving Noctis a smug grin crossing his arms.

"Whatever." Noctis replied not really interested in the conversation.

the rest of the elevator ride was in utter disturbing silence which made Prompto feel sick. He was not used to silence that much. the last few days of his life have been completely garnered with confusing silences from everywhere and everyone.

Noctis, for once, wanting to seem like a gentleman grabbed the hold of the bags once the elevator reached their floor, he strolled out leaving a stunned Prompto and confused Kaya behind.

Kaya stole a few glances at Prompto before following after Noctis. The raven headed prince having had enough of his usual, hot headed

self decided to lighten things up a bit. He stopped in front of his apartment and looked at Kaya who seemed to have no idea what to do.

He unlocked the door and pushed it open.

"Why don't you get comfortable in there while I and Prompto take care of the bags?" He suggested to which Kaya responded as usual with a small nod and made his way inside.

Noctis made sure she was far from the door before dashing over to Prompto who was struggling to get the bags to the door. Noctis grabbed his arm.

"What are you doing? just standing and watching? can you not just try and help?" He whispered glancing back towards the apartment to make sure Kaya was inside. Prompto's eyes narrowed, figuring out that Noctis was just 'being' nice because he sympathized Kaya.

"Dude. She is YOUR wife not mine. your responsability." Prompto replied bitterly shoving Noctis's hand off his arm. Noctis frowned, clearly dejected.

"What do you mean 'my responasability'? I never agreed to babysit her okay? I just brought her here because Dad wanted me to. I have no idea what am I supposed to do with her." He protested. He was nervous. or just being bitchy? Prompto could not tell.

"Hey, if you think you are the only one suffering? then you're wrong." Prompto replied resting his hand on Noctis's shoulder.

"Listen, man. it's... it's not her fault. Okay? She is alone and insecure. if you think agreeing to marry you is her fault, then the same goes for you. you could have run off but you didn't. couldn't. Just because you wanted to listen to your father for once. so did she. Not as a husband, but you could at least look after her for the sake of her family? they all trusted you." with that Prompto grabbed remaining bags and placed them inside the apartment before stepping back.

"Don't make them regret, Noct." with that, the blonde strode off to the elevator.

for a few minutes Noctis stayed there staring at the closed elevator door in silence. regret? why would they regret? they trusted Kaya to him? for what? Noctis ran a hand through his hair tugging at it, frustrated.

"I-Is everything alright?" Kaya asked standing by the door looking at Noctis with a worried expression. Noctis sighed shaking his head.

He was having too many second thoughts right now. so many that he feared his head would blast.

"Nothing, I am just...tired." He excused himself strolling into the living room and dropped down onto the couch. Kaya could only watch and worry, not having a single clue to what was up. She closed the door before turning to Noctis.

"Where is... your friend?" She managed to ask, hesitant to approach the prince. Noctis laid back on the couch and threw his arm over his eyes, sighing.

"He left. Don't worry." He replied blankly. Kaya bit her lip looking down at her feet. She didn't know what to do and Noctis was not helping.

Good fifteen minutes had passed when Noctis snapped out of miniature coma of stress and sat up. Prompto's words ringing in his ears, circling through his mind all over.

"Can't you look after her for the sake of her family? they trusted you."

that one sentence revolving around his mind.

He looked up at Kaya who was still standing by the door looking like a drenched kitten. Noctis sighed and stood up before strolling off to a specific door on the left side of the hall. He pushed it open and gestured Kaya to enter.

"It's my bedroom..." He said looking anywhere but Kaya.

"Go ahead and... rest some. I'll bring in the bags so you can change also." He added before heading towards her. Kaya looked at him for a moment before looking down.

"But...where would you sleep?" She almost whispered out.

Noctis shrugged slinging the bags over his shoulders. "Maybe on the bed. Since I know if I slept on the couch, you'd drift off in some cramped chair." He pointed out

As it had happened before. Kaya blushed rubbing her hands together.

"Okay." She whispered following the raven head into the room. Noctis placed the bags with likely Kaya's belonging on the bed before heading back out.

Kaya wanted to argue about sleeping on the same bed but...She sighed and accepting her defeat, opened the bags pulling out some comfortable clothes for the night.

Noctis paced around the living room with his arms crossed thinking. 'Did I make a mistake bringing her here?'

What was up with Prompto and that melodramatic speech about trust and responsibility? Noctis was not as oblivious as he was trying to be. He wanted to believe he didn't realize what his job was. He was deep down drowning in guilt. He was responsible for all that is to happen now and it was... scary. For someone who had always been living in own world, not really caring what he did, neither did anyone care to interrupt him. It was odd. Noctis was not prepared for this.

Kaya stepped out of the room, having changed into more comfortable clothes and spotted Noctis fiddling with somethings in the kitchen.

She wondered if he was hungry. they haven't eaten since morning. Kaya felt her own stomach churn a bit. She slowly made her way into the kitchen and stood beside Noctis to see that he was busy pouring hot water into the cups noodles. She blinked, confused. He noticed Kaya staring and shifted a bit.

"I am sorry but I don't have anything to cook dinner with. so for now can you manage?" He asked politely holding out a cup towards her.

A soft chuckle startled Noctis and his gaze finally met with Kaya's. She was giggling. Noctis's attitude instantly kicked in and he rose a brow.

"Something funny?" He asked. Kaya recoiled herself and shook her head.

"I am just... glad that you are not distant anymore..." She whispered looking down at the cup in her hand clasping her heart along with it.

'Kaya, why?' She questioned herself in the back of her head. She knew she had messed up. Noctis was probably confused about this as he didn't say anything.

She raised her head up and mustered an apology."I am sorry I didn't mean t-" Noctis was already walking away. Kaya felt bad. She shouldn't have acted so carefreely.

She was about to open her mouth and muster up another ridiculous excuse for this, Noctis interrupted her. "What are you doing there? Don't you wanna sit down and eat?"

Kaya stared at him for a brief moment processing the situation. Noctis was not disappointed. Once she realized that, she let out a contented sigh before nodding and followed after the raven headed prince.

Not to make things awkward, Noctis decided to sit down in the living room. Afraid of the awkward silence, he turned the TV on and put on a random movie. But Kaya didn't seem interested in watching the TV, she just sat down end ate the so called 'dinner' Noctis had provided.

He realized it was both lame and embarrassing. Despite being the prince, he could only provide the cup noodles for dinner. Noctis placed the cup down on the table and turned to Kaya, who instantly put her own cup down and stared at Noctis with a worried look.

"Say something?" Noctis demanded.

Kaya tilted her head in confusion. She had no idea what came over the unbearably twisted prince of hers. Noctis sighed and palmed his face.

"Look, you're not my slave, okay? You have the right to complain if something is bothering you." Noctis reassured.

He didn't want to make Kaya feel like he owned her. Kaya looked down at her hands before nodding softly, causing Noctis even more stress. He sighed and stood up.

"Don't act like that. All obedient and understanding. Just the thought that we are… just forget it please?" He whined before strolling off to the bedroom.

Kaya sighed. She understood very well that it was difficult for Noctis to blend with her, accepting this change to his perfect world. She couldn't help but try and act according to his will, which annoyed him.

"I can't forget it…not when your father... entrusted you to me. I am not allowed to forget." She said to herself before letting out an exasperated sigh and got up.

She gathered the half eaten cups of noodles. Noctis didn't eat well, she didn't feel like it either so she decided to rid of them.

Kaya spent the next few minutes in the kitchen pacing around thinking. She thought sitting down with Noctis and talking might improve things a bit. But it seemed like as long as Noctis remembered they were husband and wife, that was almost impossible. But she won't give up, not without trying.

She took a few deep breaths before knocking on the bedroom's door. Upon not receiving a decent response, she fought back her shyness and pushed the door open. Noctis was already asleep? Kaya didn't feel right about this. She quietly made her way back to the bed, stealing another concerned glance to the prince. She sighed with relief as Noctis didn't wake up while she got onto the bed. He didn't have the covers on. Kaya wondered if that's what he wanted. She looked out towards the window. It was still windy and stormy outside. She reached for the covers but paused as Noctis stirred. He rolled onto his side, back given to Kaya. She sighed shaking her head convincing herself of the prince being asleep, reached for the covers and pulled them upon him.

She spent almost another few minutes just blankly staring at Noctis, remembering what her father had told her before they left.

"He'll take care of you…I trust him." Those were the words of her father who thought that there could be no other man better for his Kaya then this one. Just the thought of this made Kaya's heart fill up with warmth. Despite having a cold personality and slightly antisocial behaviour, he was a nice person but that didn't stop Kaya from relying on him. She wanted him to look after her and so she could do the same for him. She didn't know if Noctis trusted her or not but she knew on thing.

"I trust you." She whispered, more likely and smiled to herself. She trusted him.

Hey Guys!

Kuro here! yes. please call me Kuro because I like that name? yes! 3

thank you for reading this. do not forget to review since I am trying to improve my writing skills so I would really very much

appreciate it if you tell me what mistakes did I make. thank for being with me. I hope you enjoyed this and yes, Prompto is wiser than our

prince in when it comes to sense of responsiblity. Love you guys! see you soon! keep yourself warm and have a nice day! O


End file.
